A27M Mark VIII Cromwell
In Engeland bestond ten tijde van de Tweede Wereldoorlog een onderscheid tussen 'cruiser-' en infanterietanks. De vroege cruisertankontwerpen hadden de nodige tekortkomingen, zoals te zwakke bewapening en bepantsering. Er ontstond behoefte aan betere bescherming, een kanon van een zwaarder kaliber en aanzienlijk meer vermogen. In 1941 leidde die behoefte tot twee A27-varianten. De A27L had een Liberty motor (dit werd later de A27L Mark VIII Centaur en de A27M een Rolls-Royce Meteor motor. Deze laatste groeide uit tot de Cruiser Tank A27M Mark VII Cromwell. De eerste Cromwell-tanks verschenen in januari 1943. De Cromwell I had één hoofdkanon en twee Besa machinegeweren. De Cromwell II had bredere rupsbanden en maar één machinegeweer. De Cromwell III beschikte als hoofdgeschut over een 57-mm kanon. De kanonnen bleken echter te licht en in oktober 1943 verscheen de Cromwell IV, met een 75-mm kanon. Dit kanon bleef het hoofdgeschut tot aan de Cromwell VIII, die een 94-mm houwitser had voor nabijsteun. Misschien was de grootste waarde van de Cromwell voor de Britse pantserregimenten in 1943 zijn rol als trainingstank. Eindelijk hadden de troepen een tank die enigszins partij vormde ten opzichte van de Duitse tanks. De Cromwell had een dikkere bepantsering (8 tot 76 mm) dan alle andere vroege cruisertanks en het 75-mm kanon - dat veel onderdelen gemeen had met de kleinere 57-mm versie - bood de Britse tanktroepen een effectief wapen. Maar tegen de tijd dat deze Cromwell gereed was om actief dienst te doen, bestonden er plannen om hem te vervangen door de Amerikaanse M4 Sherman tank, vanwege standaardisatie en logistieke veiligheid. Toch bewees de Cromwell zijn nut. Veel van deze tanks werden gebruikt door de 7th Armoured Division in Normandië. Vanwege de goede prestaties met de Rolls-Royce Meteor motor was de Cromwell een geliefd voertuig, hij was snel en betrouwbaar en het kanon kon makkelijk bediend worden. De Cromwell vormde de opstap naar de latere A34 Comet tank, wellicht de beste allround Britse tank uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Toch was de Cromwell een belangrijk type. Sommige werden gebruikt als artilleriewaarnemingsposten (Cromwell OP), waarbij het hoofdgeschut was vervangen door radioapparatuur. Bij andere was de koepel verwijderd voor diverse doeleinden, zoals bij de Cromwell ARV, een gepantserd bergingsvoertuig. Ook werd de Cromwell gebruikt als basis voor een zwaar bewapende aanvalstank, de A33 Excelsior. Dit type was eind 1944 gereed, maar ging nooit in productie. Varianten * Cromwell I: De oorspronkelijke Cromwellversie: identiek aan de Centaur I, behalve wat betreft de Meteormotor. * Cromwell II: Prototype identiek aan de Centaur II, opnieuw behalve de motor. * Cromwell III of Cromwell X: Bestaande Centaur I's verbeterd met de Meteor V12 motor werden Cromwell X genoemd; 39 werden nieuw geproduceerd onder deze aanduiding en toen hernoemd tot Cromwell III. * Cromwell IV: Centaur III met Meteor motor; alleen nieuwbouw. * Cromwell IVw: Versie met een volledig gelaste (welded) romp. * Cromwell Vw: Nieuwgebouwde voertuigen met een gelaste romp. * Cromwell VI: Cromwell bewapend met de 95 mm houwitser. * Cromwell VII: Bestaande Cromwell IV en V's verbeterd met een tot 101 mm verzwaard romppantser, bredere rupsbanden en een versterkte versnellingsbak. * Cromwell VIIw: Cromwell Vw verbeterd tot de Cromwell VII-standaard. * Cromwell VIII: Bestaande Cromwell VI's verbeterd tot de standaard van de Mark VII. * Cromwell Command/Observation Post: Cromwell IV, Cromwell VI, of Cromwell VIII's omgebouwd tot commando/observatievoertuig. * Cromwell Control: Uitgerust met een lage frequentieradio met behoud van het hoofdgeschut, gebruikt door het regimentshoofdkwartier. * Charioteer: In de jaren '50 merkte het Britse leger dat de mobiliteit van hun middelzware Centurion ernstig tekortschoot. Men besloot bestaande Cromwells, die op zich totaal verouderd waren, om te bouwen tot een snelle tankjager. Dat de torenring eigenlijk te klein was voor een modern krachtig kanon, omzeilde men door een hoge toren te installeren. Vanaf 1954 werden zo 200 voertuigen door Robinson and Kershaw Ltd uitgerust met het 83,4 mm 20-ponderkanon, hetzelfde wat de Centurion toen bezat. Het voertuig noemde men de FV 4101 Charioteer Tank Destroyer. Nauwelijks waren de voertuigen gereed of het leger kwam tot de conclusie dat het 83,4 mm kanon veel te zwak was tegen de Sovjet T-54. De Charioteers werden dus maar overgedaan aan de Territoriale Troepen en al vrij snel verkocht aan Oostenrijk (80) en Finland, dat zijn 38 voertuigen nog tot 1979 zou gebruiken. Jordanië had al in 1954 24 Charioteers gekregen; het zou deze later aan Libanon verkopen, waar ze in handen vielen van allerlei milities. Componenten van de Cromwell zouden gebruikt worden bij de A 30 Challenger (in feite een verlengde Cromwell met hoge toren) en de experimentele Avenger en A33 Assault Tank. overlevers Wereldwijd zijn er nog zo'n 26 Cromwell's van verschillende types te zien in musea, of in privé bezit. In België is er een Cromwell IV te zien langs de weg te Wilrijk, als monument nav de 70e verjaardag van de bevrijding van de stad in 1944. Het vroegere Heintz Barracks, nu Bastogne Barracks, te Bastogne heeft een Cromwell IV in rijdende conditie en een Cromwell IV die niet rijvaardig is. Categorie:Tanks Categorie:Landmacht